1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a laundry treatment apparatus having a larger drum than conventional devices.
2. Background
Laundry treatment apparatuses generally refer to apparatuses for performing treatment, such as washing, drying, or wrinkle removing, on clothing or beddings (hereinafter, simply referred to as “laundry”) as used in homes or laundry shops. Laundry treatment apparatuses include washers, dryers and washer/dryer combination. The amount of laundry that may be treated by the laundry treatment apparatuses may be limited based on the size of the drum.